Second Project For MinGa authors
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Fanfiction Event For All MinGa Shipper (authors, writers, non authors, typists, etc) who want to join our #KissDay event. [MinGa/MinYoon ; Jimin x Yoongi ; BTS]


**MINGA DUDES SECOND PROJECT**

 **For #KissDay Event**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo, Dudes. What's up?!

Kami kembali lagi dengan Project Kedua kami, setelah Project pertama kami yang bertajuk _**"Garden of loves"**_ saat #WhiteDay kemarin. Kali ini kami akan mengadakan event serupa untuk memeriahkan Kiss Day pada tanggal 14 juni bulan depan, dengan mengusung _tagline_ _**"Colours of Love".**_ Project kedua ini juga dapat diikuti oleh siapa saja yang ingin berpartisipasi (author,non author, writer, dll)  
Dengan ketentuan sebagai berikut :

.  
 **A. RULES**

Pairing utama MinGa/MinYoon, slight pair sepenuhnya di serahkan pada author masing-masing. **YAOI NO GS!**  
2\. Karya harus orisinil,bukan plagiat.  
3\. _Minimal_ 1500 kata (ficlet atau oneshoot)  
4\. Menggunakan bahasa baku sesuai EYD  
5\. Genre bebas, rated bebas, asal tidak mengandung SARA dan pemicu fanwar.  
6\. Sertakan _summary/ringkasan_ cerita di dalam file yang dikirim (bukan di badan email, tetapi di dalam file ff)  
7\. Seluruh FF akan diposting di akun FFN dan wattpad "MinGa Dudes" untuk itu agar tidak diposting di akun FFN atau wattpad pribadi, untuk menghindari _double update._ _Meskipun kami akan lebih memfokuskan untuk memposting di FFN terlebih dahulu._  
8\. Boleh individu, boleh kelompok.  
9\. 1 orang/tim hanya boleh mengirim satu karya.  
10\. 1orang/tim hanya boleh memilih _**satu**_ prompt dari prompt-prompt yang disediakan, prompt words _**atau**_ prompt quotes. _**Hanya satu**_. Dan prompts bukanlah judul, prompts hanya sekedar ide utama.  
11\. _**Tidak ada pemberian Gift**_ karena ini merupakan salah satu project yang bertujuan untuk meningkatkan motivasi menulis serta produktifitas teman-teman sekalian.  
12\. Sertakan IG atau Line yang dapat kami hubungi apabila ada permintaan sequel dari reader.

.

 **B. Cara pengiriman** **(pilih salah satu)**  
1\. Melalui Email : **miniminiminga at gmail dot com**  
2\. Melalui line : **ellenwanodya** atau **ljnh_peach22**

 _ **Dengan subjek**_ : _pen name_judul FF_Genre_kode prompt yang d pilih._  
(Contoh : AA_Kiss me_romance fantasy_Q1)

.

 **C. Waktu Pengiriman : 7 Mei - 10 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **Berikut ini adalah prompt yang dapat dipilih :**

 **.**

 **Prompt Words** **:** **  
**1\. lantern (W.1)  
2\. candy (W.2)  
3\. pillow talk (W.3)  
4\. firefly (W.4)  
5\. soft skill (W.5)  
6\. dreamer (W.6)  
7\. sketchbook (W.7)  
8\. pattisiere (W.8)  
9\. accoustic (W.9)  
10\. hot air balloon (W.10)  
11\. nightmare (W.11)  
12\. Truth or Dare (W.12)  
13\. season (W.13)  
14\. smile (W.14)  
15\. Beach (W.15)

.

 **Prompt Quote** **:** **  
**1\. Can I borrow a kiss, I promise i'll give it back. (Q.1)  
2\. If I ain't have your love, may I own Your Kiss? (Q.2)  
3\. I will give You CPR, dont worry. (Q.3)  
4\. You kissed my soul, not my lips. (Q.4)  
5\. I want Your lips more than all candies in the world. (Q.5)  
6\. How about some kiss to know who more loving between us? (Q.6)  
7\. A real boyfriend isn't afraid to kiss You in front of his friends and He wont ignore you. (Q.7)  
8\. I want to kiss You but it will kill You. (Q.8)  
9\. Of all the musics that reached fasthest into heaven, it is beating of loving heart. (Q.9)  
10\. This is Our first night and kiss. (Q.10)  
11\. You dont need _"i love you"_ to say _"i love you"_ _._ (Q.11)  
12\. Just one kiss from You could make me forget all the mistakes and terrible things in my life. (Q.12)  
13\. I'm not looking at You, i just try to know what's the reason I can loving You like this. (Q.13)  
14\. The air can't separate Our kiss. (Q.14)  
15\. I don't have dirty mind, I have a sexy imagination. (Q.15)

Silahkan teman-teman pilih salah satu dari tiga puluh prompts di atas. Tidak ada penggabungan Prompts, hanya pilih salah satu saja.

Jika ada pertanyaan bisa dilayangkan melalui PM FFN, wattpad, IG mingadudes atau Line. Seluruh Fanfiction yang masuk akan melalui proses editing, sebelum di posting. Dan akan diposting secara berkala.

KAMI TUNGGU KARYA LUAR BIASA TEMAN-TEMAN SEKALIAN ❤

JANGAN TAKUT UNTUK BERKARYA, KARENA SETIAP KARYA PATUT UNTUK DIAPRESIASI. SEMANGAT!

.

#LetsSpreadMinGaLoves

#TeamTopJimin

#TeamBottomYoongi


End file.
